The Club's Host Dog
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Two girls are transported to Ouran High School...An anime that they didn't think existed- yeah, they are from Our World. There's just an issue- one was changed into a dog and the other changed into a cat. They may never get turn human again. But what if they found a way home? Do they want to leave? One does, despite the protests of her crush.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Well, personally this started out as a dream.**

**~CWA**

**Title: **The Club's Host Dog

**Summary: **Two girls are transported to Ouran High School. An anime that they didn't think existed- yeah, they are from _Our World._ There's just an issue- one was changed into a dog and the other changed into a cat. Things will never be the same- especially if they find a way to change back or if one decides she wants to go home.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club or any other anime (that's mentioned). I own OCs._

**Notes: **To my friend MorikoTheHalfAngel, yes you are in the story as _Fumi. _

**Prologue:**

**Eri:**

I turned off _Ouran Host Club_ and looked to Fumi. She was my best friend- like a sister to me. We've been friends for _years._  
"Can we do something else," I asked.

She pouted,  
"We can watch _Another."_

I groaned.

"_Anything but that."  
"_You're just upset because you want to watch _Death Note."  
"Pfft…no."  
_She looked at me hopefully,  
"You'll love _Another!"  
"_But it's…_new."_

I looked at the clock and then stretched,

"We could go out and do something."  
"Like?"  
"The gym, the club house, the park…_Taco Bell."_

We smiled and quickly got ready. I wasn't sure who took longer- Me or Fumi. Fumi spends like _hours_ brushing her hair and I take _hours_ trying to find an outfit. Finally, we were done getting dressed. I had my black skinny jeans, loose blue tank top that had a black skull, and my favorite black flats that somehow managed to make me shorter. I pulled my red hair into a ponytail to tame the curls and barely outlined my blue-green eyes with black eyeliner. I looked to Fumi. She looked comfy. She had her jeans, a black shirt with a pink heart, and sneakers. Her brown eyes were a bit more pointed than mine since she was a bit Japanese and her long dirty blonde hair was as lot longer than my red hair (which barely scraped my shoulders since I am growing it out from a terribly done pixie cut).

I grabbed my keys and we headed out. We were walking though so it was healthier- and to walk off the soon-to-be-eaten tacos.

As we were walking, I spotted that the fair had come early. Fumi smacked my arm,

"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"_But…walking…"_

She pouted and I sighed,

"_Fine."_

We made our way to the fair- thankfully, I did have some extra cash on me because I knew that no matter what I was going to get a funnel cake. I love funnel cakes. Fumi and I headed towards the different games. I smiled and tried to do the balloon dart one- where you throw darts at a balloon with three darts, the more you pop with the three darts the bigger the prize. I won a cute little stuffed dog. I looked to Fumi playfully.  
"I won you something," I said and tossed her the prize with a laugh.

The guy at the stand raised an eyebrow and we left towards another game. Fumi looked at me,  
"And you wonder why people think we're a gay couple when you act like that?"  
"Act like what," I asked innocently.

We laughed and hit a few more booths. We won a giant stuffed chicken at one game and we bought some jewelry at a stand. I got a cool looking gold colored necklace that was an inch away from being a choker. Fumi got the same one but hers was silver colored.

We continued and I spotted another stand.

"Cool," I said as I looked at it.

It was a stand that was selling black magic things and gypsy items. Though, a silver cup caught my eye.  
"Ah, good eye," the seller said, "gives the owner two wishes. Five bucks."  
I shrugged and handed him five dollars. I took the cup and Fumi looked at me oddly. I smiled,  
"It's only five dollars. If it works, cool. If it doesn't, I have a cool drinking cup. Win-win."

Fumi shrugged as we walked.  
"So, what are you going to wish for?"  
"I don't know…I could wish for anything."

She touched it slightly as I held it and said,

"I wished this was an anime…or we were turned into cats…well, dog in your case."

She laughed and looked around,  
"Guess it didn't work?"  
"Dang."

***  
Later that day, Fumi was still over but she was chilling in the living room as I took a shower. I finished showering and dried off. I dried my hair and started to get dressed. I only got on my panties and my shorts before I started to feel…_woozy.._ I grabbed onto the edge of the sink.  
"Woah…"  
I closed my eyes and tried to stay awake…but _dang…_I passed out…_I didn't know it then but when I woke up I was going to be in a whole other world._


	2. An Anime

**Author Note: By the way, Eri is Air-E. **  
**~CWA**

**Chapter 1- An Anime:**

**Fumi:  
**_If this is another of Eri's pranks…I swear…_I shook my head as I woke up. I had been on the couch and now…now I didn't know where I was. It wasn't home, that's for sure. I tried to stand, but I couldn't. I felt…_weird._ I rubbed my head with my paw…_wait what?!  
_I put my hand…_paw…_in front of my eyes. _Yep, that's a paw…I'm gonna hurt Eri._ I looked around- I was new a busy place- that's for sure. I walked towards the people, who gave me sympethic looks and some disgusted looks. I saw a shop window. I put my paws up at the edge and looked at my reflection. I was a puppy. A shih tzu puppy. I was all light tan-dirty blonde and I had the same hazel eyes (though Eri insisted they were brown all the time). I had the silver choker necklace that looked like a collar.

I looked around and spotted a large pink building._ No freaking way._ I ran towards it, sort of smiling. _It's flippin' Ouran High School Host Club! THAT FREAKING WISH CAME TRUE…._

I ran towards the building and ran straight into someone. I looked up to see Haruhi. Her brown eyes were wide and she knelt down.

"Hey there little guy, are you lost?"  
'_Holy crap, it's really you,'_ I tried to say but it came out as a bark. She laughed and held out her hands,

"Want to come with me? I'm sure we can find your owner."

I barked again and jumped into her arms, _beats walking._ She ruffled my fur and petted my ears. I could actually feel my ears…_weird. _She carried me as she walked into the school. People looked at her funny and I glared at them. She took me to Music Room #3. I smiled slightly.

**Third Person:**

Tamaki cheered as his precious daughter walked in,  
"Haruhi! I am so glad you are here! What's that?"

Haruhi smiled and petted the dog,  
"I found her outside- she looked lost. I thought Kyoya might be able to find her owner. She's a cute little puppy though."

"I doubt it belongs to anyone- collar or not," Kyoya said, " it looks dirty, one eye is glazed over- a sign that it may be blind in that eye, and not to mention the terrible state of its fur."

The dog glared at Kyoya and barked.

"I don't think she liked being called an it," the twins laughed.

Tamaki's eyes shined,

"As hosts we must make sure every princess is happy!"  
"She's a dog," the twins protested.  
"A _female dog_! We can take her in! Please Mommy!"

Tamaki looked to Kyoya, begging. Kyoya looked thoughtful,  
"I suppose if it stays with someone and we clean it up- it may bring in costumers."  
The dog barked at Kyoya again. It jumped out of Haruhi's hands, _that little cunning bastard! I am not an it…and I am not dirty! _She jumped onto Kyoya roughly, making him stumble slightly. She growled at him. Kyoya glared and shoved the mutt off of him. The twins laughed. Tamaki had wide eyes,  
"Who's going to take it in though?"  
"I suppose Takashi and I can," Hunny voiced, "it's such a cute little puppy! Besidse, Mori loves animals."  
Fumi yipped happily, _I can stay with Mori! Awesome!_ She jumped into Mori's arms. He looked at her amused as he petted her fur.

"What are you going to name her?"  
_Name her? I already have a name…  
"Keba…_," Mori said.

Hunny cheered,  
"Such a cute name! _Keba-_chan!"

Fumi yipped happily and rolled slightly in Mori's arms, _cool. This is fun. I wonder what happened to Eri though…_

**Eri:  
**When I woke up, my eyes widened. I was in a garden or something. It looked a bit like that place from that anime…but still, that couldn't be possible. I looked at my hands..paws…_SWEET BUTTERY TOAST IT WORKED…but if this wish came true then…what anime am I in? _

I tried to stand up, but I got tangled in to the flowers. _Geesh._ I whimpered a bit and I heard someone walk to me. I looked to see…_Ritsu Kasanoda. Holy crap._ He looked at me with sad eyes and knelt down. He carefully and slowly untangled me from the flowers and thorns.

_'__Thanks,'_ I tried to say but it came out as a meow.

He smiled slightly and picked me up. He held me to his chest,  
"Don't worry, little one. I'll take care of you."  
_Least he doesn't look at befriending a stray cat as occult like the others…holy crap though..I'm in Ouran Host Club….Fumi's going to have a field day._ I yawned as I was cradled to Ritsu's chest. I meowed again, _'you're warm.'_

He smiled.

**Third Person:**

The kitten was very small and looked to be a _Californian Spangled kitten. _It was red though- not bright red, not orange- but dark, _blood_ red. It had large blue eyes that looked at him cutely. He had to help the poor thing. Besides, since everyone thought he looked scary- especially girls- he needed a friend. Not only that, but he couldn't just leave a poor animal on its own- especially a cute little kitten. The kitten also had a few scars though and Ritsu looked at it sadly. There were a few visible scars on its legs and one above its eye. It had a gold collar on.

After he helped it, he decided that he would take it home. It needed a home- everyone needed a place to belong. Even if it was a kitten. He knew that the kitten could become his pet. He never had an actual pet before. He knew it wouldn't be too _girly_ to have a cat though- especially if it was red.

He cradled the kitten to his chest and it fell asleep quickly. Ritsu took the strange cat to his home. No one said anything about the red bundle in his arms- he glared at anyone who stared. He quickly made his way to his room and shut the door. He held the kitten in one arm as he made a small bundle of blankets on the floor for it. He set the kitten down.

Eri looked at Ritsu,

'_you expect me to sleep on this?'_

Eri jumped onto the bed and curled into a ball. Ritsu smiled slightly and sat down beside the kitten.  
"You need a name."

Eri looked confused,_ name?_

_"_Your fur is blood-red….what about _Chi?"_

Ritsu swore the kitten smiled as if to say, _cool name._ She meowed at him and he petted her ears.  
"You might just be one of my only friends," Ritsu muttered.

Chi looked at him and saw his sad face. She jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed her face against his. She licked him. Ritsu smiled slightly and swore that the kitten was blushing.


	3. Odd Friends

**Chapter 2- Odd Friends:**

**Third Person:**

Ritsu woke up to a kitten asleep beside him. He smiled slightly and petted its fur._ Chi _meowed.

'_Hey, when did I get up here,' _ Eri thought and then realized something- Ritsu didn't have a shirt on. She blushed and Ritsu looked at her amused.

"Such an odd kitten."

He smiled and ruffled her fur a bit more. Eri was still blushing. Once Ritsu was dressed- luckily, he changed in the bathroom because Eri didn't think she would be able to handle all that. He looked at her.

"I got you something," he said as he held out a small tag.

Eri smiled and held out her head. Ritsu gently attached the tag to her collar. It was a simple black skull.  
"I wonder if I can take you to school…"

She smiled and grabbed his backpack with her teeth. She dragged it over to him and got into the backpack. Eri poked her head out,  
'_Now I can.'_

Ritsu smiled and grabbed the backpack and gently put it over his shoulder,

"Stay in there- please."

She nodded.

Mori was the one who ended up keeping _Keba-san_ in his room. He loved animals after all. He had put dog food, water, and even a bed in his room. Yet, the dog preferred to sleep in his bed. When he woke up the next morning, the puppy was still asleep. He smiled slightly at how cute it was and ruffled her fur. Big brown eyes opened and he swore she blushed.

Mori quickly got dressed to go wake up Hunny.

"Tamaki said we take you with us," Mori said to _Keba-san, _"Please behave."

"Wait," Hunny said, "We have to give her a bath! Remember what Kyoya said!"

Mori sighed. Fumi paled, _crap. _She ran but Mori easily caught her. She sulked as she walked towards the bathroom. Before Mori and Hunny could get in, she shut the door.

Fumi jumped up and locked the door. She headed to the bath tube. _I clean myself._ She used her mouth to get the shampoo. She carefully opened it to not get soap in her mouth and threw it in the air so it would get on her. She started to roll in the bath a bit to get her all soapy. Then, Mori and Hunny knocked down the door.

"Smart dog."

When they got to the host club, Tamaki squealed at how cute _Keba _was. She was cleaned now- to her embarrassment. She walked ahead of Mori and Hunny and headed straight to the club. She spotted Ritsu Kasanoda and a small red cat hiding in his backpack. Well, she didn't see the cat- she could smell the cat. The cat smelled like Vanilla….kind of like Eri…_ERI!?_

She was about to run after Ritsu when Mori came up behind her and picked her up. She whimpered in protest,

'_Oh come on, I was trying to get Eri!'_

Still, Mori took her to the music room.

Eri looked at the dog that stared at Ritsu and her. She titled her head,_ let's see blonde hair…brown eyes…shih tzu….hanging with Mori….Yep, that's Fumi._ She jumped out of the backpack and ran straight for the music room. Ritsu protested and chased after her.

Eri ignored him and headed straight to the host club. As soon as Tamaki saw the cat, he was horrified,  
"A cat! Everyone stay back…do not befriend it!"  
"Looks someone already did," the twins pointed out and Tamaki gasped.

_Keba-san _was sniffing the cat and was barking slightly,

'_Eri, is that you?'_

_'__Yeah, guess that wish thing really worked!'_

The cat seemed to smile as it pounced on the puppy playfully. Soon, the two were playing together.  
"What an odd pair of friends," Kyoya noted, "odd indeed."

Ritsu ran in out of breath,  
"_Chi,_ come here!"

The cat seemed to pout.

'_Sorry, Fumi.'_

_'__Ristu, really? I would've thought you would have tried to get with Kyoya or Nekozawa.'_

The cat stuck its tongue out at _Keba-san _and then it jumped into Ritsu's arms.

"Figures he would have the creepy cat," the twins muttered and the cat hissed at them.


	4. Suspicions

**Chapter 3- Suspicions:**

**Tetsuya:**

Lately, the boss has been acting rather strange. He's less mean than he used to be. Must be a girl. Then again, what girl could make Ritsu happy? What girl could even stand him when a lot of girls thinks he is mean? Honestly, the boss isn't that mean. I knew he had a softer side.

I headed to the boss's room to try and wake him up. It was the weekend after all and he had issues getting up. I opened the door and raised an eyebrow when a cute red kitten greeted me. She was very cute- that's for sure. She had bright blue eyes and blood-red fur. I haven't seen anything like it. Though something told me something was off about this kitten. She looked at me curiously and meowed as if to say '_what are you doing here?'_

At least this explained why the boss had been happier lately. He loved animals. Not many people knew that- but I did. He loved cute little things like small pets. He never had a pet though. I suspect it was a good thing for him.

I knelt down to the kitten,  
"Why hello there," I petted its ears.

She purred and then meowed again. She left my hand and jumped on Ritsu's bed. She walked over to his face and pawed at it, when that didn't work, the small kitten jumped to the bed stand. She put a paw on the alarm clock and pressed the radio button. Music blared loudly and Ritsu jumped up. She hit the button again and it stopped.

Smart kitten. A normal kitten wouldn't have been able to do that. Ritsu looked at me,  
"Don't tell anyone."  
"Tell them what? You have a pet? No."  
I chuckled and reached for the kitten and held her in my arms. Something in those eyes told me she was more than a normal kitten. What it was for sure- I didn't know. She purred loudly though and stretched out in my arms. I looked at her,  
"She needs a bath."  
I thought I saw the kitten blush- but that wasn't possible. Ritsu looked at me,  
"Her name…is_ Chi."_

Chi's ears perked up. He scowled,  
"And I think she needs a bath too."  
Chi looked at us horrified and tried to give us the cute kitten face. It didn't work. I grabbed her and held her gently, but firmly.

"How do we do this," Ritsu asked, "it's a cat….don't they bathe themselves?"  
"She's a kitten. Probably didn't have a mother to teach her….just get a washcloth with warm water. That should work."

I felt Chi relax in my arms slightly. She jumped out of my arms and headed to the restroom. She jumped onto the sink and turned on the water. She looked at us as if to say, '_I am not a weak kitten- just give me a damn bath and let's get this over with.'_ I blinked. Ritsu looked a bit taken back too,  
"She is a smart cat."

I narrowed my eyes,  
"Still a cat. It's not as if she knows what 2 plus 2 is."

I froze at the sound of four meows. Ritsu and I looked at her shocked. The kitten titled its head.  
"What's five plus six," Ritsu asked. I looked at the kitten in disbelief as it meowed eleven times.

"She is a smart kitten," I said suspiciously. Something wasn't right here.

Chi meowed innocently. Chi acted…well, _human_. She just wasn't exactly a normal cat.

**Third Person:**

The host club was having fun at the park. Fumi pawed at her collar- and the tag on it. Hunny decided it wasn't official unless she had a tag. It wasn't anything to much- just a simple little green bone tag that read _Keba_ in white letters. The twins were running in circles chanting,  
"Commoner's park! Commoner's park!'

Haruhi sighed, _rich bastards._ _Keba _ barked as if to say, '_I know how you feel.'_ Haruhi smiled slightly. Something inside told her _Keba-chan _was different. The twins looked to Kyoya- who wasn't really having fun since he was just writing in his notebook.  
"I wonder what he writes in that," Hikaru said and got an evil glint in his eyes.

The twins headed to _Keba _and whispered,

"Get that book."  
Haruhi sighed,  
"She's still a dog. She doesn't know what you-"  
She stopped as _Keba _obeyed. She ran to Kyoya and jumped up, snatching his book in her jaws. She went back to the twins and handed it to them. The twins smirked,

"It actually worked!"  
"Congratulations," Kyoya said as he glared and smiled evilly, "now, give me back the notebook."  
The twins gulped and carefully gave the notebook back to Kyoya. Haruhi looked at _Keba._

"You're a pretty smart dog."  
Hunny came up and petted _Keba._ She wagged her tail,  
"She is, isn't she! She even gave herself a bath- in the tub! Isn't that right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded and he looked at _Keba._ Something told him that _Keba_ wasn't a normal dog. She was to smart- _too human._ _Keba_ looked at him innocently.  
"If only she could do math," the twins joked and turned to _Keba, _"what's two plus two?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes but stopped as four barks came from _Keba._ Kyoya wrote away on his notebook,

"Smart indeed."

_"__Chi,"_ Ritsu's voice yelled out followed by what sounded like Tetsuya's voice yelling the cat's name as well.

"Figures, the creepy cat's name is blood," the twins muttered.

Sure enough, the red cat was there. She ran straight to _Keba. _They didn't fight or play. They just sat there, barking and meowing as if having a conversation.

_'__This is weird, isn't it,' _Eri said.

'_Yep. Though, I do sleep on the same bed as Mori.'_

_'__Dream come true!'_

Fumi blushed,

'_Well…he's my favorite out of the hosts….you?'_

_'__I sleep with Ritsu but Tetsuya found out about me today since Ritsu was hiding me. He's not so bad. I think they should've shown him more in the anime.'_

_'__True- not enough credit to background characters.'_

_'__No kidding. Though, I could do less with those Lobelia girls.'_

Suddenly, Eri grinned evilly. The twins saw the cat's looks and shivered.

'_You're first day as a host dog is Monday. I'll be sure to be there.'_

_'__Why?'_

_'__We can mess with Tamaki's head.'_

What sounded almost like an evil cat laugh came out of _Chi._ The twins looked horrified. _Keba _laughed as Ritsu came running to the park. For once, he wasn't in uniform. He had black jeans and a dark red shirt. He grabbed _Chi._

"I thought I told you not to run."  
'_Didn't mean I listened,'_ Eri muttered though it just came out as a meow, but Fumi laughed.


	5. A Cat's Bucket List

**Chapter 4- A Cat's Bucket List:**

**Eri:**

I couldn't sleep. I looked over at Ritsu, he was fast asleep. He…_we…_had school tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I had too much on my mind. I mean…I think I was beginning to like Ritsu. I have seen him…he isn't that scary looking. He's so sweet though…then again, so was Tetsuya. I couldn't make my mind up though. I couldn't like an anime character…it wasn't real…._or was it? _ I mean, seriously…none of this stuff happened in the anime. Then again, it could be happening now- new episodes where they get pets….while we're here….different universes though…it was real here. It was.

Still, the idea that I was in an anime was befuddling. I mean, different universes? Did that even exist? Well, yeah I supposed it did. I always thought they were different universes. Did this mean other animes were real though? _Death Note? My Bride is a Mermaid? Soul Eater….Elfen Lied? _Did other shows, cartoons, movies, exist? _Little Mermaid? NCIS? Rugrats? Supernatural? Doctor Who? Heck, even Courage? _And what about books? Were they different worlds too? _Wings? Harry Potter? Maximum Ride? Hunger Games? Generation Dead? _I wondered if I were in the Littler Mermaid world…would I be a mermaid or a human? Would I be a human or a zombie if I was in _Generation Dead…_ could I even change into something else in that world…?

I shook my head, _gotta stop doing that. _Still…were they real? I think it's possible. But what about me? Were they different versions of me? I shook my head, _nah. Too many me's would overcome the universes with too much sexy._ I laughed.

I left Ritsu's room and headed to the kitchen. I dodged the sight of the maids, thugs, guards, and butlers. I opened the fridge and grabbed a piece of leftover chicken. I heard a noise and turned to see Tetsuya. I shut the door with my back leg and ate the piece of chicken. Then I headed to him. He picked me up,  
"What are you doing out of the room? People could see you."  
Tetsuya looked to see the guards posted by Ritsu's room. He sighed,

"Guess you'll sleep with me tonight."

**Fumi:**

I smiled slightly as I circled up at Mori's side. I wasn't being creepy or anything- he was just warm. Besides, he put me there. I could imagine what Eri is thinking. This whole different dimension/universe thing must trip her up. She loved learning about things like that. She craved the knowledge.

I looked to Mori- he was handsome. Still, I mustn't do anything.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I still couldn't sleep. I could never sleep. I was glad when morning finally did come. I woke Mori up by jumping on him. I barked and went to the closet. I pulled out his uniform with my teeth and dragged it to him as he sat up. He ruffled my fur,  
"You are a very smart dog."

He smiled and I blushed.

"I swear, it's not a normal dog," the twins whispered and I rolled my eyes, "See it freaking rolled its eyes at us!"  
I blushed.

"And what dog blushes? She's still better than the cat though."

They shivered and I chuckled. I went over to Haruhi and she gave me a piece of the food she was eating before the club started. I was glad it wasn't sweets though- wasn't much for sweets.

"So, why do we have a host dog anyway," the twins asked.  
"Simple," Kyoya said, "cute animals affect the number of female clients. Besides, some may crave that animal affection as well. It will bring in profits."

The twins rolled their eyes and I glared,  
"Does that mean she gets to wear cute cosplay outfits too," Tamaki cheered.

_Crap._

Third Person:

Eri left Ritsu again- leaving him to chase her all the way to the host club, again. She stopped when she entered. She laughed Fumi glared,

'_Shut up.'_

_'__Never.'_

Fumi was in her cosplay outfit. Everyone was dressed as pirates- including Fumi who had a little pink eye patch over her blind eye. She had a pink pirate scarf around her neck and little doggie pirate boots. She had a black pirate hat attached to her head.

"We'll be back in a minute," Tamaki said to the _Keba and Chi, _"We have to get the decorations before the club starts! Behave!"

Soon, Fumi and Eri were alone in the room. Eri grinned evilly as she went into a nearby cupboard,

'_There's got to be some.'_

_'__What?'_

_'__Come on- perfect chance to scare them!'_

_'__You're impossible.'_

_'__But funny.'_

Eri found a deck of cars in the cupboard and grinned evilly,

'_Why are we doing this,' _Fumi barked-asked.

_'__Bucket-list if I ever turned into a cat.'_

Tamaki was the first to enter the club. He dropped the box in shock and horror at the sight. _Keba_ was sitting at the table; her front paws on the edge as she stood on her hind legs. _Chi_ was across from her in the same position. _Chi_ had a fake cigar in her mouth. In front of them were poker chips and cards.

"MOMMY!"

Tamaki ran out. After they stopped laughing, Eri quickly put the cards, cigar, and chips up before they got back.

"That's impossible, sempai," Haruhi said.  
"No! It's true! They're playing poker!"

"Really," the twins asked, "they look pretty normal to me."

Tamaki looked at _Keba and Chi_- who were sleeping on the couch. No sign of any poker chips, cards, or fake cigar.  
"But- but…"


	6. Surprising Truth

**Chapter 5- Surprising Truth:**

**Eri:  
**It's been a week since being cats in _Ouran High School Host Club. _It was a long week. Tamaki thinks I am a demon incarnate and _'Keba'_ is my evil assistant. I was still struggling with feelings though. I felt silly that I was thinking that I _might _like Ritsu...or Tetsuya. I hated trying to sort this out…Maybe they should know…that I am not just a cat. I wondered how they would react…how would I do it though? It was the weekend. It wasn't like I could- _wait…_I had told Fumi to try and find a computer and get on to that website where we can chat- if it doesn't exist in their universe then to get Mori's phone and text Ritsu's number (which is probably listed in a phone book) and I would get Ritsu's phone. I jumped onto the computer chair. Ritsu was in the shower- _I am not a pervert…the door's shut anyway._

I didn't know where Tetsuya was, but he wasn't here. Luckily the laptop was already opened. I used my paws to turn it on- harder than it seems. I typed in the website- which thankfully worked. So did my account- _maybe the internet is like a universal thing._

_xxCatLoverxx_

_XxMorikoxx has logged on. _That would Fumi.

'_I think we should tell them,'_ I typed.

'_Are youuuu ntz?'_

Wow, typing with paws- very hard.

_'__a bitt butt we need to tell them may find a way home'_

_'__fne'_

_'__u try 2 tell Mori'_

_'__willll do'_

I logged off- which was hard. I turned to see that the door opened and Ritsu was in shock.

"Very smart, _Chi."  
_He ruffled my fur a bit. Thankfully, he was wearing a towel and just getting clothes. _Thankfully._ I still adverted my eyes and quickly left the room. I wasn't sure how to tell them. I headed to the garden outside the home. Eventually, both Ritsu and Tetsuya found me.  
"There you are, _Chi."_

I shook my head and they looked at me confused as I dodged Tetsuya when he reached to pick me up. I scratched at the dirt with my paw.

"I think Chi is trying to tell us something."

I meowed, _yes._ I moved the dirt around and made the words, '_I am human.' _Though it was a bit…_messy._ Ritsu and Tetsuya looked shocked.

"M-M-Ma!"

No doubt he said that because just a moment ago he was just in a towel in front of a cat- which was actually a human girl.

Tetsuya:  
"How," I asked. I didn't fully believe it. But I couldn't dismiss it either. After all, a cat just wrote actual words.  
Chi_, though I suppose if she is really a human than we need to know her real name,_ scratched the words,  
'_Black Magic.'  
"_You did black magic?"  
"_No. Person did to me."_ _"_How old are you," Ritsu asked, blushing. I didn't blame him. After all, a real girl has been technically sleeping with him- and me. '_17.'_ She was the same age as us. "Is _Keba _a person too?" '_Ya her name Fumi. I am Eri.'_ I nodded. This actually made a bit of sense though. Still, the idea that it was really a girl that was in my bed the other night was a bit…_embarrassing. _I blushed slightly and Chi…_Eri_ looked at me amused. She scratched the dirt, '_I told you cause need help.'_ _"_Help," Ritsu asked. '_Need to turn back…get home.'_ For some reason, the idea of Eri returning home made me a bit sad. I looked at Ritsu- apparently it made him as sad as well. Eri looked saddened too,  
'_Sorry.'_

In the end, while it was a bit concerning, Chi…_Eri…_still had to sleep in either Ritsu's room or my room. She followed me to my room. I looked at her confused. She scratched at the dirt,

'_Ritsu needs time alone.'_

I nodded and hesitantly knelt down and she jumped into my arms. She yawned and fell asleep. She was pretty cute. Then again, as a human she might be hideous. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It was rude to judge by looks. Still, as a kitten she was adorable.

Mori:

I walked in to find Keba with her paws at my laptop. She was a rather strange dog. She seemed to look flustered and she jumped out of the chair. She barked at me and left. When I didn't follow, she came in and dragged me by my pants leg until I did. Hunny noticed Keba dragging me outside, so he was following as well. Something told me it was something important.

"Keba-chan is a smart, puppy," Hunny praised.

"Yeah," I replied gruffily, _too smart._ Something was off about Keba. I love animals. I really do- always have. Yet, Keba was different. Something told me she was different. Keba grabbed a stick and tried to do something with it to the ground. When that apparently didn't work, she yipped and moved her paw in the dirt.

"Keba," Hunny scolded, "You're going to get dirty!"  
Then we stopped and looked at the words now in the dirt.

'_I am human.'_

Keba barked and then erased it and wrote,

'_so is Chi.'_

"Then…what's your name," Hunny asked cutely, "how did you get turned into a dog? How old are you?"

'_Fumi. Chi is Eri. Wish from magic. 17.'_

_"_Wish," I asked gently. I petted her ears comfortingly since she seemed a bit stressed. It seemed to work- even if she was really a human.

'_Eri made wish with magic cup. Worked. Oops.'_

I looked at her a bit amused. She seemed sheepish.  
****

As hard as it is to accept that she is, in fact, a real human, it wasn't the oddest thing. After all, Hunny and I were well aware that odd things happen in this world- or even another. I was, however, a bit surprised when she still followed me to my room. I looked at her a bit confused and she continued on and jumped on the bed. She curled into a ball and slept. She did look cute that way…I supposed that she must be that cute as a human as well.

Though I would have to tell the other club members of the discovery tomorrow.

**Eri:  
**When I woke up, it was still night time. I was on Tetsuya's bed. I hated my nightmares. I jumped down and headed to Ritsu's room to make sure he was okay. He didn't seem to take the news of me being human well. I was surprised to see him up. He was well awake, slouching as he sat on the end of his bed. He was shirtless though- like he was all the nights I have known him. He looked at me and blushed heavily. I rolled my eyes and jumped up on the bed beside him. He looked at me and continued to blush.

"You're really a girl," he muttered. I nodded and then thought- _how to communicate.._

I went grabbed a piece of paper with my mouth and put it on the bed. Then I dipped my claw into an ink pot on the desk and looked at him. He got the message.

"You don't think I am scary," he asked.

'_No.'_

_"_Why are you in here?"  
'_Nightmares.'_

Ritsu looked at me sadly,  
"I'm sorry."

'_Get them lot. It's okay.'_

"Chi-….Eri…are…are we friends?"  
I smiled,

'_Course we are, Ritsu.'_

He smiled slightly and then blushed. I rolled my eyes,

'_if your blush cause of other night I didn't look.'_

He blushed even more.

The next morning, I woke up before Ritsu. I put my paw on the alarm clock and he woke up rather fast. I then headed to Tetsuya's room to make sure he was awake. He was still asleep- though I blushed when I realized that unlike Ritsu, he didn't sleep with pants on, just his boxers. I still had to wake him up though. I jumped up and pawed at his face since he didn't have an alarm like Ritsu. After all, Tetsuya was a body guard- though I knew they were also friends.

Tetsuya saw me and he blushed slightly. I shrugged- as much as I could as a cat anyway- and left. Like usual, I hopped into Ritsu's bag for a ride and prayed we got to the school before Fumi tells the rest of the host club…I still have one prank to do. Cat's Bucket List is a go!

Third Person:

Fumi shifted slightly as they entered the host club after school- it was time for them to know that she was really human. It wouldn't end well.

"Kyoya," Mori said and Kyoya raised an eyebrow as Mori continued, "There is something that needs to be discussed about Keba."

Kyoya nodded. The rest of the hosts overheard and quickly gathered.  
"Keba is really smart," Hunny said, "and now we know why!"

"Why," Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"She's really a human!"

Everyone looked at Hunny like he was crazy. Fumi sighed and grabbed a pen. She wrote, in very scratchy hand-writing since she was writing with her mouth,

'I am human. Named Fumi. 17. Wish went wrong. Now dog. Lost. Help.'

Hard, Fumi thought, but it gets the point across.

"I assume," Kyoya said, "That this means the cat, Chi- is human as well?"

Fumi nodded. Tamaki was yelling,  
"WHAT DARK MAGIC TURNED TWO LOVELY PRINCESSES INTO ANIMALS?! As hosts, it is our job to ensure the happiness of all princesses- we must help them!"

On cue, Chi ran in. She looked at the scene and turned to Fumi,

'Did you tell them?'

'Yeah.'

'Dang. I had one more trick up my paw too.'

'Cat-pun, seriously?'

'How could I not?'

Fumi rolled her eyes and Chi turned to the guests. She took the pen and wrote,

'Name Eri. 17. Help please. Ritsu knows 2'

Tamaki pouted,

"That evil human blizzard knows the lovely princesses' secrets as well? He was probably the one that turned you! Don't worry princess! I shall be your knight and defend you!"  
Eri made a cat-like growl and wrote,

'You idiot. Ritsu help me.'

Tamaki went into his 'emo-corner' about being called an idiot. The twins were laughing. Haruhi seemed thoughtful,

"Nekozawa seems to know about magic- maybe he can help?"


	7. Changes

Chapter 6 Changes:

**Eri:**

Kyoya wasn't happy since he was the one that had to use the money to put two potions from Nekozawa. On the bright side, we will be able to turn human again- that's a good note. After we're human we can fully explain being from a different dimension- if we want to tell them. I still wasn't sure. Nekozawa said the potions work after five minutes and the most thing we'll feel is a slight pinch. Ritsu and Tetsuya were also in the room to help. Though, Tamaki didn't like it. Still, it was after club hours so they didn't have to worry.

We swallowed the potion. I headed to the changing rooms to see what they had in there. I was curious since they seemed to have a lot of things.

**Third Person:**

****Fumi jumped down from the couch. She let Mori know- through writing- that she had to get some fresh air. In the garden, she felt a slight pinch and then her eyes widened- she was human.

Mori heard the door open and looked to see a girl. She was almost as tall as he was- being almost six feet. She had long dirty-blonde hair, tanned skin, and slightly pointed big brown eyes. Her outfit suggested she was a commoner- jeans, a black shirt with a pink heart, and sneakers.  
"It worked," she said.

Mori's eyes widened. The beautiful girl in front of him really was _Keba…_or rather _Fumi._

"Wait," the twins said, "you're Keba?"  
"Actually, it's Fumi."

"It's true," Hunny cheered as he pointed to the collar- which was more of a chocker necklace- and the green tag on it, "See?"  
Mori nodded. Ritsu fidgeted and so did Tetsuya.  
"Where's Eri," Fumi asked.  
"Still in those changing rooms," the twins said, "Geesh."  
"I wonder what's taking her so long," Fumi muttered, "she should be human again too."

Ritsu stood up from his spot on the couch and so did Tetsuya,

"We'll go check on her."  
They both headed to the back room and saw that the door was closed. They opened it,

"Eri, are you in here?"

They froze. Ritsu's face became as red as his hair,  
"M-M-MA!"  
Tetsuya's face was pink at the sight. Standing in the changing room was what had to be Eri. She had long dark red hair and bright blue eyes that were widened in shock. What had them so flustered was that she was standing there in only pants. Her long, thin arms were the only things covering her large chest. Tetsuya closed the door.

Tetsuya and Ritsu quickly left with red faces. The twins had a devilish smile,  
"Perverts," they muttered, "must be taken care of."  
"Fumi," a sweet voice called out.

Fumi raised an eyebrow and they all headed to the changing rooms- though not opening the door.  
"Yeah, Eri?"  
"Do you know where I can find a shirt?"

Tamaki's face was red- as was Ritsu's and Tetsuya's. Fumi sighed,  
"Why?"  
"Uhh…I got changed into a cat when I was in the middle of changing- I'm just glad I have pants."

"Do you have a bra?"  
"…..no."

By now, everyone was red in embarrassment.  
"Can't she just…borrow yours," Tamaki meekly suggested, "you're shirt is…baggy enough…"  
Fumi looked at him in disbelief and Eri's voice said,  
"No offense Fumi, but you and I both know your bra wouldn't fit."  
"She can't be that small," the twins said in disbelief. Fumi glared at them and then they realized,

"Or she's just that big."  
"I heard that," Eri growled.

The twins gulped. Fumi sighed,

"You guys have a lot of cosplaying clothes," Fumi asked Tamaki, "isn't there at least a baggy shirt or something?"  
"There's a corset," the twins said evilly.

Eri growled and then,  
"Found it….Fumi, a little help?"  
"Yeah," Fumi answered and then glared at the guys- who took the single and backed away from the door.

Luckily, Eri had the corset on already- but couldn't tie it in the back,  
"I really hate this right now," Eri whispered.

"A bit funny though."  
Fumi tied it up in the back and they headed out. Ritsu and Tetsuya blushed madly. Eri came out, her long red hair was beautiful. She wore black jeans and a black corset that luckily was big enough. It showed of her perfect hourglass figure even if she was only five foot.

Fumi sighed.

"_This is confusing,"_ Eri said in English.  
"_No kidding."_  
"So," the twins asked, "how exactly do two, apparently American, girls turn into a cat-"  
"-and land into Japan nonetheless?"

_Must've caught that Eri doesn't speak perfect Japanese,_ Fumi thought.

"Magic cup," Eri answered, blushing, "a magic cup and two jacked wishes."

They looked at her shocked. Fumi sighed,  
"Yeah…Eri bought a magical cup told it granted two wishes- she didn't think it would work….one wish was to become a cat- though she said I would be a dog and then a few hours later- _poof."_

_"_Two wishes," Kyoya pointed out, "then what of the first?"  
"I," Eri said, "I wished to be in an anime…."  
****

Two hours later, Tamaki was still in his emo-corner. Though he came out when Fumi pointed out it was a popular anime. Haruhi honestly was just concerned about them getting home.

"What about your family," Mori asked.

Fumi looked at the ground and shifted. Eri bit her lip,  
"We don't have any family- or friends. Fumi and I lived on our own."  
"What happened," Hunny asked with tears in his eyes.

"Well," Eri said moving uncomfortably, "Fumi's parents and sister died a few years back from a fire…"  
"And you," Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"I…my parents are dead."  
"MY POOR DAUGHTERS," Tamaki cried and hugged both Fumi and Eri tightly.  
"What happened to your parents Eri-chan," Hunny asked sniffling.  
"I…I would rather not talk about it."

**Eri:**

I was thankful when it was finally time for everyone to head home. Mostly because Kyoya kept giving me these _looks_ after he found out I was apparently 'smart.' He was…he better not start liking me. He's a good guy- sort of, but…I glanced at Ritsu, _Kyoya isn't my type. _ I followed Ritsu and Tetsuya. Tetsuya sighed,  
"You don't have to walk behind us."

I sped up a bit. Ritsu was still blushing as he handed me a few yen,  
"Here."  
"For?"  
"….clothes."

I blushed. Tetsuya smiled slightly,  
"I can take you to the mall and back here."  
Ritsu glared mildly at Tetsuya and then sighed. He roughly left.

Tetsuya waited outside the clothing store as I bought a shirt and a bra. I needed one. I got a cool shirt though. It was a tight tank top that was black and had a dark red skull on it. It went with the tag that was on my chocker- which people complimented me on. I told them it was birthday gift- easier than saying it was from Ritsu as a gift to cat, me. I came out of the store- sporting a black bra (though you couldn't see it) under the black tank.

He smiled and led me back to the Kasanoda home.

At night, I headed to Ritsu's room. He looked surprised to see me. I sat on the edge of his bed- ignoring that for once, he had a shirt on. His father wasn't home- on a business trip- so we didn't have to explain me being there. His thugs gave me looks but stopped when I glared at them. Tetsuya spread it around that I was a daughter of an American mob and was here on business. No one questioned it.

"Why are you here," Ritsu asked curiously.  
"I sleep here don't I," I pointed out, "plus you have been quiet a lot. Aren't we friends?"  
"I…yeah," he answered quietly…, "wait, sleep here?!"  
"Yeah," I shrugged, "not like the bed isn't big enough."  
**Fumi:**

I didn't have to explain anything to Mori and Hunny's parents since Hunny decided that, since it was a weekend, to have a sleepover with the host club. Haruhi didn't hide that she was a girl- mostly because their parents might find it suspicious if I was the only girl. Hunny told them I would be staying for awhile since I had no where else to go and I was a good friend of the club's.

The twins smirked evilly,  
"Aren't you going to get into PJ's, Fumi?"  
Tamaki glared at them and they smiled innocently.  
"I don't have PJ's," I pointed out.

Haruhi seemed thoughtful,  
"I have an extra pair that might fit."  
She reached into her bag and gave me the frilly nightgown. I changed in the bathroom and came out a bit flustered. The gown was dark green and a bit thin. Since it was originally Haruhi's, it was as bit short on me- going only just below my butt. Thankfully, it covered enough.

I looked to Haruhi,  
"I can give it back to you-"  
"-no, it's fine. You can keep it."

She smiled. Mori looked at me and I thought I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. We were all gathering in one of the large rooms. There wasn't much furniture- just a large empty space. There was a large TV though that had a video game system hooked up and a DVD player. The floor was filled with blankets, pillows, duffle bags, and sleeping bags. On one wall there was a table filled sweets and other foods. Haruhi seemed to love the 'fancy tuna.' Personally, I liked the chips.

"Should we invite Eri," I asked Hunny.

He looked concerned,  
"I don't know Fumi-chan. It's pretty late."  
I sighed,  
"Yeah, I guess…She's like a sister to me and I would hate her to miss this fun."  
"You really care about her," Mori asked gruffly. I smiled,  
"Like I said, she's like a sister to me. Of course I care about her and would do anything to protect her," I whispered, "She's been through so much already."

"Maybe we can invite her," Hunny said happily.

In the end, Eri couldn't come. Though, I did have fun. However, it was a bit odd the way Mori kept looking at me.


	8. Beach

**Chapter 7- Beach:**

**Eri:**

I woke up to the sounds of voices. It had been a bit over a week since we were changed back. I was a bit surprised that I didn't see Ritsu in the room though. I walked out to find Tetsuya and Ritsu. Both looked to be on the bridge of fighting.

"It is wrong," Tetsuya said, "You can't just sleep with her!"  
"She had no issue with it…and she slept with you too!"  
"That is not the point!"  
"Then why are we fighting, friend," Ritsu said.

"Because," Tetsuya said, "She's a wonderful girl…"  
"Yeah, she is."

"But," Tetsuya continued, "she reminds me of my little sister…"

"You had a sister?"  
"She died a few years ago…but she is so much like her…"  
"But, you don't-"

Tetsuya chuckled,  
"No, Ritsu, I think of her more like a little sister."  
They continued talking until I decided to intervene. I wondered who it was that they were talking about- and why did I feel…_jealous?_ I shook my head,  
"Hey guys," I said cheerfully.

Ritsu and Tetsuya both jumped and looked embarrassed. I smiled.

"Remember," I said, "we have the beach trip today."  
***

I smiled as I saw Fumi fidgeting. Kyoya had suggested this trip as a relaxation since a lot has happened. However, Ritsu and Tetsuya weren't staying at the beach the whole time. Apparently, Kyoya had also had this as a host trip for one day. Which meant that we were staying for a two days- but the first day, which was today, the clients would be there too. That also meant that for the first day Ritsu and Tetsuya were hiding in the resort.

The twins had shoved Fumi and I into some of their mother's designs. Fumi was stuck in a dark green one-piece that had lots of ruffles. They put me in a kind-of-tight black one-piece that was low-cut.

Haruhi couldn't dress like a girl- for the first day since the clients were there- so she was just in shorts and a shirt. I looked at the top of the cliff and saw two men watching everyone but in the next instant- they were gone. I saw Fumi playing volleyball with a few girls. They stopped glaring at her when she was playing with Hunny after Hunny made a quick white-lie that Fumi was his cousin as well- which made him and Mori off-limits. Since she didn't spend time with other hosts I imagine they didn't feel threatened.

"You okay, Eri," one of the girls asked.  
"Oh, I'm fine," I smiled.

A few of the girls came over,  
"Eri, are you really from America?"  
"Did you ever visit that…Statue of Liberty?"  
"Which host is your favorite?"  
I kept smiling- knowing that if I was rude to them Kyoya would murder me in my sleep for ruining business,  
"Yes, I am from America. I visited the Statue of Liberty twice- it really is pretty cool! As for my favorite host…" I saw Tamaki looked over interested, "I don't really have one."  
"How can you not have a favorite," one girl said horrified and I caught Kyoya's glare. I thought on my feet.

"Well," I winked, "Fumi is my best friend- so I think of Mori and Hunny like brothers. As for the other hosts, I already have a boyfriend back home," I explained.

That was a fat lie. I used to have a boyfriend though- so I guess it's not a total lie. The girls all had hearts in their eyes and the hosts looked over curiously. Kyoya was smirking.

"Aww a long distance relationship!"  
"How do you guys do it?"  
"Is he mad that you spend a lot of time with the hosts?"  
"What's his name?"  
"What's he like?"  
I thought back to all the guys I have dated and the guy I think I have a crush on.

"Well," I said pretending to be a bit embarrassed, "We get through we do care about each other a lot…He is a bit jealous of the hosts, but he knows I would never betray him- we trust each other a lot…his name is Kyle…and he's...he's amazing."

I pretended to be daydreaming in love. The girls were all awing,  
"Awww how cute!"

"Such love!"  
***

I felt like it was the longest day in the world and I was so happy when it was over. The girls kept asking me (and Fumi) questions. I had to keep making lies about my boyfriend. I had to pretend I was in love. Fumi was amused by all of it though. I put on a pair of shorts and a shirt over the swimsuit since the guests left.  
When we got back into the resort of the private beach, the twins smirked evilly. Ritsu and Tetsuya looked at us confused.  
"Why, Eri, you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend-"  
"-we're hurt."

I glared at them. I saw Ritsu and Tetsuya pale. I continued,  
"Because I don't."  
"But all those things you said," the twins protested,  
"-too in depth to be a lie."  
"I didn't lie. I just told them different things about _ex-boyfriends_ that I have had."

Fumi looked at me shocked,  
"Wait, did you-"  
"No, not about _him."  
"_Him," Haruhi questioned.

"An ex," I answered, "a bad one."

I took off for my room that I shared with Haruhi and Fumi. Fumi followed me and locked the door behind her. She didn't mind that I was changing clothes though.  
"You okay?"  
"No."  
She sighed and sat the edge of the bed.

**Third Person:**

All the hosts- besides Haruhi and Kyoya (though he was listening)-, Ritsu, and Tetsuya gathered around the door to see what would be said between Fumi and Eri. Ritsu and Tetsuya were hesitant but the twins kind of forced them to be there.

There was the sound of creaking and crying.  
"I know," Fumi's voice said, "you don't like talking about it."  
"Well," Eri sniffled, "Who would like talking about an abusive ex."  
"It's not just that," Fumi comforted, "I meant about what's bothering you."  
"I," Eri said, "I…I just…I love it here, you know that."  
"Yeah….but?"  
"But I also want to go home. We had old friends- what if something happens to them and they need me- us? And what if we're stuck here?"_  
_ Ritsu's heart seemed to break. Kyoya seemed to be in thought- after all, he did admire Eri's intelligence. Mori looked concerned as well. Hunny and Tamaki had tears in their eyes. The twins were trying not to cry.  
"There's more," Fumi said gently, "It's okay Eri….let it out."  
There was the sounds of crying,  
"I miss them!"  
"I know…that's normal, you know that?"  
"But I can't even visit their graves! You know how hard that is, them dying, in that way, and then just…I can't even visit their graves…," Eri's voice softened.

"Shh….shh….I'm here."

After it got quiet, they moved away from the door.  
"I feel so bad for Eri-chan," Hunny cried.

"We all do," the twins muttered.

Tamaki was crying the most though,  
"MY POOR DAUGHTER!"  
Haruhi, who had heard Eri and Fumi'c conversation even if it wasn't on purpose, seemed a bit disgruntled as well. Even Kyoya seemed on the bridge of silent tears- even if it wasn't noticeable. Ritsu and Tetsuya were the saddest though. Then the door opened, both of them came out in their pajamas. Fumi wearing the green nightgown that Haruhi had gave her and Eri came out in the gown that Fumi bought her. It was her first time wearing the gown- since she liked to sleep in clothes. The gown went to her knees and was a bit low-cut. It was a black silk gown that a see-through red lace overlay. It was…_fitting._

Ritsu and Kyoya fidgeted and blushed slightly.

**Eri:**

I was embarrassed that I had cried the other night and wouldn't stop apologizing. Yet, the next day- everyone was acting a bit _too nice_. Ritsu and Tetsuya were welcomed to come to the beach with us since the clients were gone. Ritsu and Tetsuya kept asking me if I needed anything. Eventually, Tamaki got them to have a water gun fight with him and the twins.  
"Where are you going, Fumi-chan, Eri-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

"Up there," I said pointing the nearby cliff, "it looks like a nice place."  
"Oh we can go, can't we Takashi," Hunny cheered.  
"No," I said, "We…it's personal- for us I mean. We just want to be alone- _without_ the eavesdroppers."

Hunny looked a bit guilty and so did Mori. Fumi sighed and smiled sadly,

"We're not mad, Hunny, Mori…we just need some time alone."

We sat on the edge of the cliff, admiring the view.  
"Now _this_ is really relaxing."

Fumi smiled,  
"No kiddin'."

"Well, look what we have here."

Fumi and I stood up in shock. Standing in front of us were a few large, mean-looking men that had a glint in their eyes.  
"What do you want," I asked boldly.  
"We want…_you."  
_They grabbed me and Fumi and we struggled to get free from their grips. The men were…_nasty._ I tried to fight them and so did Fumi as their hands _roamed._ I managed to fight off one of them and so did Fumi. Then one of them had managed to grab Fumi. I was being held by one of them and as flashbacks started from past experiences, I tenses and closed my eyes tightly.

"Let them go," I heard a dangerous voice say and I felt the hands stopped.

My eyes were tearing up a bit but I spotted Hunny and Mori. The men growled.  
"These ones are ours."  
"They belong to no man," Mori growled.

The men smirked. He looked like he was about to push Fumi off the cliff. With the adrenaline rush, I managed to break free and pushed her away from the edge. Then, I felt a hand around my throat and I kicked my feet since I felt nothing under it. My eyes widened when I realized I was being held up, off the cliff.

"This damn one is too much trouble, despite the hot body,"

He forced a kiss on me, roamed once, and then…he let go.  
"Opps," he snarled. The last thing I saw as I went down in through the air was Fumi's angry expression and hearing Ritsu's voice yell my name.

**Third Person:**

Ritsu was the one that had dived into the water and carried a knocked-out Eri from the water. She opened her eyes and coughed as soon as she was set down.  
"What were you thinking," Tetsuya said, "you could've been seriously hurt!"

Eri glared at him. Fumi was the most worried since she ran to Eri,  
"You idiot! You should've let him push me off the cliff- you could've gotten killed!"  
"You can't fight," The twins protested, "you are a woman!"

Ritsu glared at him and I glared too,  
"Just because I am female doesn't mean I can't do anything! Gender doesn't matter! I did the right thing- I protected Fumi."  
"I'm the one supposed to protect _you_," she whispered. Mori placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly.  
"What about," Eri coughed, "the men?"  
"Those _perverts,_" Ritsu growled.

"Tetsuya did a number on the one that dropped you while Ritsu saved you. Mori and Hunny took care of the others," the twins said.

"Good," Eri muttered.

Later that night, Eri ended up getting sick from the sushi. In her defense, no one told her it was sushi- which is something that doesn't like her. She ran to the first bathroom and then freshened up a bit. She opened the door to find Kyoya- shirtless and rubbed his hair with a towel…and the lights were off.

"Oh, sorry, Kyoya, I didn't know this was your room," Eri stumbled.

Kyoya looked amused and without a single word, Eri was pinned on the bed by him- his body hovering over hers. Her nightgown was already slipping. Eri gulped any flash backs from her past that threatened to come up. Kyoya looked at her and whispered,  
"Do you actually think that gender doesn't matter?"  
Eri looked into his eyes- and they didn't match the eyes of the people who did this before.  
"You're not going to do it, Kyoya."  
Kyoya looked amused and then got up,  
"You're right."  
Eri sat at the edge of the bed,  
"Were you…trying to teach me something? That gender does matter- in some things?"  
Kyoya looked at her amused,  
"Maybe, maybe not."

Eri shivered. Then the door opened,  
"Have you seen Eri," Tetsuya asked and then he looked at the scene- the lights off, a shirtless Kyoya, a clearly uncomfortable Eri, a messed up bed. Tetsuya growled,  
"You bastard!"

Eri stepped in front of Kyoya and Tetsuya's fist stopped millimeters before it hit her,  
"Tetsuya! It's not what it looks like," _not right now anyway. Good thing he didn't walk in a second ago._

Eri was thankful that Tetsuya didn't tell anyone about what happened with Kyoya- and she didn't tell Fumi or Haruhi about what _really_ happened either. One thing was certain though- drama was going to _defiantly_ stir up now.


	9. Dreams

Chapter 8- Dreams: Eri: I didn't like this at all. A month after being here- barely anything to hint that we can get home, though Tamaki is really determined. Nekozawa even said that he would work up a potion- that was costly- but it would take a few more weeks. Ritsu and Tetsuya seemed to be going through a feud of some sort. Tetsuya seemed to be concerned about me hanging around with the hosts- specifically Kyoya. Tetsuya was still angry at Kyoya. I shivered at the memory from the beach. I never forgot it. He changed though- ever since then he seemed more interested in me and that made me…a bit mad.

Tetsuya had confessed that he thought of me as a sister- and I found that comforting since I already had Kyoya to worry about, along with my own feelings for Ritsu. The only up-side of this whole thing was that I _knew_ Fumi had feelings towards Mori and he had feelings back. Heck, Hunny and I were always giggling about it and the twins and I made a bet about how long till they get to together.

I sighed and sat down in Ritsu's bed. His father still wasn't back from the business trip and they didn't have an empty room. Ritsu would rather me bed with him or Tetsuya than the other members of the mob. I was more comfortable bedding with Tetsuya- since I already thought of him as a brother. Yet, I also liked rooming with Ritsu. If only because it was funny to see him blush and fluster at me.

I got into the bed with Ritsu- who had his back turned to me. It was a large bed though- so it wasn't like there was no elbow room. Besides, I did trust him. I closed my eyes.

_Nightmare after nightmare, memory after memory…_I woke up as I screamed slightly. I was squirming. Ritsu hugged me tightly and I cried,

"What happened," he asked.  
"Nightmares…memories…."

He continued to hug me,  
"You don't have to tell me."  
I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. When I was done, I looked up to his flushed face. I glanced at his lips and then just looked at him. Then…he pulled me closer in a kiss.

**Fumi:**

I yawned as I got up. I couldn't sleep. I would be surprised if I did. I rarely slept anymore. Still, I was too worried about Eri to sleep as well. I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. Mori was still asleep. He was a gentleman and had let me take his bed while he slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. I offered to take the floor- but he kept refusing. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked to see Mori. He sat down beside me.  
"Why are you not asleep?"  
"Can't sleep."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm worried about Eri…I just…it's all my fault," I admitted and cried, "She saved me…I'm supposed to save her! I just…I feel like I failed her…"

Mori surprised me and hugged me tightly,

"It is not your fault. Eri's decisions to save you were her own. You must accept that she can take care of herself- even if you do not like it. But do not beat yourself up about it."

I looked up at Mori. He was amazing- he really truly was. He was sweet. He was honest. He was…_him._ I looked at him and he brought me closer as our lips were brought together.

**Eri:**

When I woke up, I was in Ritsu's arms. He was still asleep though. I chuckled and kissed his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, blushed, and smiled.

"Good morning," I said as I kissed him.

I got up and Ritsu was madly blushing. I chuckled and leaned back over to kiss his cheek,  
"Don't get shy on me now," I whispered playfully and the laughed as he nearly fell off the bed in shock,  
"M-M-MA!"

I smiled and then stumbled a bit- feeling a bit dizzy. I swallowed hard as a horrifying thought entered my mind. I winced, _Fumi's gonna kill him…then me._


	10. Side Affects

**Chapter 9- Side Affects:**

**Eri:**

I tossed and turned in the bed. I rushed to the restroom and the bile came up. After I was done barfing up my guts, I quickly freshened myself up- cleaning my face, brushing my hair, and most of all- brushing my teeth and getting a drink of water. I didn't feel very well though. Once I got back into the bed, Ritsu woke up. He looked at me concerned.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," I yawned and then another dizzy spell got me.

I started to head down the stairs- a bit more dizzily. It was still dark out and it was still night. As I started to make myself a midnight snack, I heard russling in the bushes. Ignoring the gut feeling that something was wrong, I headed outside. I followed the noise to a large mean-looking man. He wasn't one of the members of the Kasanoda mob though since it was obvious he was trying to break in.

I felt another dizzy spell and I was surprised when the mean man grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. He held a knife to my throat and I froze.  
"You don't tell anyone about this."  
"Why," I managed to get, "are…you…here?"  
"Obviously you don't know about the Kasanoda fortune," the man smirked.

"Who…are you…?"  
"Now-now, can't have you go telling my name to the police," he smirked and the knife was removed from my throat.

I dared to not move as the knife slid down the thing nightgown, without tearing it. It made its way to the end of my nightgown and the pervert lifted the ends of my already short and thin gown up. He peaked his head down and chuckled,  
"No underwear? Such a naughty thing."

He pulled me close. I felt…I resisted the shiver. He had an animalistic glare in his eyes. Unlike Kyoya, the actions matched the eyes- the eyes of people who did very _bad _things to me before.

I started to struggle as much as I dared. He pushed the knife into my stomach and my screams were barely muffled as he cut into me.  
"Bad girl," he snarled, "if only you didn't struggle."

He gripped parts of me roughly as I started to get more and more faint. Then as he did what he planned to do- well, not his original plan, but his _lustful_ one…he left me to die.

**Third Person:**

Fumi yawned as she woke up to a phone going off. She looked over to see Mori on the phone. She looked at him curiously.  
"We shall be there soon," Mori said into the phone and then hung up.

He sat on the bed next to Fumi and pulled her close.

"Fumi," he said softly, "There has been an incident."  
She was wide-awake in a moment,  
"What is it? What happened? Is Eri okay?"  
He looked at her sadly,  
"Eri has been taken to the hospital. We are to meet every one else there. Kyoya-chan had received the call from Kasanoda-san but he did not specify what was wrong so I do not know how serious the situation is."  
Fumi bit her lip.

All the hosts, and Fumi, were soon at the hospital. Kyoya led them straight to the room that Eri was staying in- though he didn't necessarily say how he knew that. Though, it was expected since it was, after all, one of his family's hospitals. They entered to see Eri sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed with a gown on and an IV in her arm. Ritsu and Tetsuya were both sitting by her, concerned. Fumi was by her side in an instant. Mori stood by Fumi- comfortingly.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?"  
"The doctor didn't say much," Tetsuya answered…

"She was found in the middle of the night outside the home…she had a large gash on her stomach," Ritsu said softly.

Fumi bit her lip roughly in concern. Then the doctor came in.  
"I'm sorry but we can't have this many people in here at once."

Kyoya glared at the doctor, who then quickly said,

"N-nevermind. This many people is _perfectly fine."_

The doctor gulped and Kyoya nodded- after all, no doctor who go against the son of the family that could fire them in a second.

"Either way, I need these papers filled out and I need to speak with her guardian or relative."

Fumi stood up,  
"I'm like her sister. I'll go."

She looked to the others and then left. Tamaki tried to eavsdrop but all him- and the others- heard was,

"_NO FREAKING WAY!"_

_"_You need to lower your voice- this is a _hospital."  
_There was mumbling and then Fumi entered again. Mori looked at her worried and she glared at Ritsu, and then at Tetsuya. She went close and whispered to them (so the others wouldn't hear),

"As soon as I know which one of you it is- you're dead."

Later that same day, Eri was awake by now which was good. Everyone was concerned about her. A nurse, a woman named Minnie, had told everyone to leave so she could do a check-up. The nurse changed bandages on her stomach, head and thighs. Not soon after that, the hosts had to leave- after all, they did have families to return to. Though, they promised to be back soon. Fumi said she would sleep at the hospital- as did Ritsu and Tetsuya. Mori looked at her concerned,

"Are you sure," he asked quietly, "I could stay as well…"  
She waved him off,

"Mori- you go with Hunny. I'll be okay."

Mori nodded and then gave her a quick kiss. Luckily, the only ones that had seen it were Ritsu, Tetsuya, Eri, and Hunny. Hunny was giggling,

"Fumi-chan, are you and Takashi together now?"

Fumi giggled,  
"Yeah, Hunny. I suppose we are."

Fumi winked at Mori and he hugged her before he and Hunny left. Eri smirked,  
"_~Oh Fumi,"_ she said-sang. Fumi stuck her tongue out,  
"Oh hush…so are you with anyone?"

Eri blushed- as did Ritsu. Tetsuya fidgeted. Fumi then glared at Eri,  
"I'll tell you what the doctor told me later in _private._ But until then," she softened, "none of us have had diner. Ritsu, come on."  
He looked confused. Fumi glared and he got up. Fumi knew that Ritsu was most likely the one that Eri hooked up with and she planned on having a _long_ talk with Ritsu. Though, she would hurt him _after_ she talked to Eri. Ritsu and Fumi then left to go get the food from the cafeteria.

Tetsuya sighed in relief- he was finally alone with Eri.

"Eri," he said, "I needed to speak you."

Eri:

I looked at him confused as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"I am well aware that you and Ritsu both have feelings towards each other….but it is only fair that you know my feelings as well."

He sat at the edge of the bed, right beside me. He glanced at my lips,  
"You recall that conversation you heard…before the beach trip?"  
I slowly nodded.  
"We were talking about you…and I lied…Eri, I do not think of you as a sister….I feel much more than that."

Before I knew it, Tetsuya was kissing me. He kissed a bit roughly- different than Ritsu. Ritsu kissed softly, gently, _savoring_ it. Still, because of hormones, because of _instinct_…I found myself kissing back- if not very slightly. I didn't want to- not exactly. I cared for Ritsu and kissing Tetsuya felt…_wrong._ It didn't feel right- yet my instinct took over. Tetsuya pulled me closer and then…I pushed him away.

He looked so heartbroken. I looked at him sadly,  
"Tetsuya….I do care for you…but like a brother…and I care for Ritsu more than just that…"  
He sighed,  
"I understand."  
He smiled sadly,  
"Though, at least you know how I feel."

I smiled back and felt a bit out of place- I didn't know what to do or say. I was thankful when Ritsu and Fumi came back though. Ritsu looked confused and a bit scared of Fumi though. Weird- well, I wasn't sure though. Fumi could be scary when she wanted to be.

Fumi sighed,

"Could you two leave us alone for a moment?"

Ritsu and Tetsuya eventually got up and left after I told them I would be okay. As soon as they shut the door behind them, Fumi looked to me.

"What is it," I asked innocently- but I had a gut feeling I knew what was wrong.

"The doctor told me."  
"About?"  
"Some injuries were in-not-so-good places…signs of a stuggle…of rape…and not to mention the large gash on your stomach."

I gulped.  
"Expect he also told me another thing…something _you_ didn't mention…"  
I gulped as she continued,  
"Just when did you plan on telling me you were pregnant?"


	11. Unpleasant Death

**Author Note: I SWEAR I TRIED TO KEEP IT FUNNY AND HAPPY…I tried ;-; why is it everything I write ends up like this? ;-;  
~CWA**

**Chapter 10- Unpleasant Death**

**Eri:**

The doctors decided to keep me for one more day to make sure that I was healing correctly. Fumi still wouldn't stop glaring at Ritsu and Tetsuya. I sniffled. I had been crying after Fumi continued her talk last night. She held me as I cried. The pregnancy wasn't right…the gash on my stomach harmed me a lot more than I thought- especially since the guy who attacked me (though the hosts ,Ritsu, and Tetsuya have yet to know I was attacked) planned on killing me. He had gashed my stomach multiple times while I was passed out in an attempt to silence me- forever.

I knew I had to tell Ritsu the news though- and eventually even the host club. Though, that would be hard to do. To think all this started because of a stupid wish….and heck, I started out here as a cat….even if it was a pretty cat. I shook my head. I didn't have to tell them anything. They may wonder why I am crying- why I am sad. But there is no real reason for them to know anything since the child…the unborn child…was dead anyways.

Still, I wasn't looking forward to it. I wasn't looking forward to anyone knowing actually. If I did decide to tell them. I just hoped Ritsu understands. That was all I could really ever hope. Fumi may have been mad but I knew she would have my back. That was what sisters did after all.

Still, I felt very bad that I did this. I mean, I didn't mean for it to end up with me pregnant. I didn't mean to get things that far between me and Ritsu when we've only, what, not even been together for a week? Heck, that was the first time we were together- if we were officially a couple anyway. I didn't mean to catch a very bad guy in the middle of a break-in….I didn't mean to kill the unborn child.

Ritsu held me as I started to cry again.  
"When you are ready to tell me what really happened," he said, "and not that you just got lost and fell…I am here."  
"As am I," Tetsuya said.

I still refused to talk to anyone but Fumi- no matter how hard the host club tried. I was becoming withdrawn- I didn't want to be near anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to be left alone.  
"Come on," the twins shouted, "just talk to us-"  
"-I don't see the point of trying-"  
"-if it's clear she doesn't want to talk to anyone."

Mori and Fumi glared at them. Ritsu stood up and soon everyone- minus Hunny, Mori, Fumi, Eri, and Kyoya- were in a screaming match, yelling and arguing.  
"Will everyone just leave," I snapped.

They all looked at me shocked and I had tears in my eyes,  
"Just leave…please…"

Ritsu looked heartbroken and the others were a bit confused and mad. Still, under Fumi's glare, they did leave while Fumi stayed behind to comfort me.

**Third Person: **

"So impolite," Tamaki muttered only to get slapped on the back of the head by Haruhi,  
"Sempai! Think of Eri-chan's feelings! She is hurt! It is perfectly reasonable to want to get rid of the noise and annoyances- especially when that annoyance is you."

Tamaki went into a corner to sulk. A doctor passed by and gave Tamaki an odd look,  
"Nurse, did this one escape from the mental wing?"

A nurse giggled and Tamaki shrunk farther into the corner. The nurse shook her head 'no.'Sighing, the doctor and nurse continued on their way.

"I wonder what they're talking about," the twins said with a devilish smirk and then they had they ears to the door. Tetsuya, Ritsu, Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi were the only ones that didn't join the twins by the door. They could hear fine from where they were standing though.

"There were more polite ways to tell them to leave," Fumi said. There was sniffling and then a sigh.

"You going to talk about it?"  
"What's there to talk about?"  
"You know what I mean," Fumi said, "keeping everything bottled up- it's not healthy."  
"Fumi…what he did…"  
"He?"  
"The guy…the guy that I caught breaking into the Kasanoda home."  
The twins gasped and Ritsu felt terrible.  
"What about him," Fumi said gently.  
"I just…you know what he did- the _things_ he did…I just…"  
There were sounds of crying and then Fumi,  
"Shh…it's okay, Eri…you have me, you have Ritsu…you have the whole host club and even Tetsuya…you'll be okay."  
"If…if you say so…"

Fumi sounded motherly,

"Eri, you know that they won't think of you any different-"  
"Fumi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You can't do a mother voice."

There was laughter and then they heard Fumi's voice.  
"Yeah, well at least I can do a British accent."  
"It's not my fault it always turns Australian," Eri mumbled.

After that, the conversation was more nonsense than anything for them to make sense of. Tamaki seemed to be in thought.

"Kyoya, what were they talking about?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"According to the hospital records- Eri was pregnant, about two weeks, and whoever slashed her stomach successfully killed the child, then there were also signs of forced assault…._rape…_since she had bruising in certain areas, along with the thighs."

Kyoya was gritting his teeth. Ritsu and Tetsuya were tense. Tamaki and Hunny had tears flowing down their cheeks as they cried. The twins were even crying slightly and Mori was on guard.

"Men," Tamaki finally said, "we must bring justice to whoever did this to Eri!"


	12. Home

**Chapter 11- Home:**

**Eri:**

I woke up the next day and found Tamaki looking directly at me- a bit too close for comfort. I bit my lip and he clung onto me crying,

"OHHH! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER SO WRONGLY DONE BY THE HARSH PERVERTS OF THIS TERRIBLE WORLD! WE HAVE FAILED IN THE QUEST TO BRING JUSTICE TO THE WRONG DOER!"  
I blinked in confusion and looked to Fumi,

"Just…how long was I asleep?"  
"Just two days…"  
"…then what is he going on about?"

I noticed that neither Ritsu nor Tetsuya was in the room. I felt a bit of me break knowing Ritsu wasn't there. Fumi seemed to be relieved…and more smug than usual. Mori looked tense and he had a hand on Fumi's shoulder. Hunny seemed a bit tired, as did everyone actually. Kyoya was the only one who wasn't tired-looking.

"Mind explaining," I said motioning to Tamaki who was still going on and on about justice. Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"We overheard your conversation with Fumi a few days ago, as a result Tamaki had set on this ridiculous quest to find the man who had violated you, left you for dead…when we found him, he managed to get away. Then he was set on a quest to find whoever was the father of your child- which resulted in Ritsu and Tetsuya- the two highest suspects, being banned to come near you."

My jaw dropped, and when I recovered I smirked,  
"You mean they weren't dead when Fumi was done with them?"  
"We did our best to keep her contained," Kyoya said dryly. Fumi looked sheepish,  
"Mori is pretty strong…"  
Then the rest of the explanation set in and I pushed Tamaki away from me as I glared and shouted at the host club,  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU OVERHEARD?! YOU FREAKING EAVSDROPPERS! THAT IS AN INVASASION OF PRIVACY! ESPECIALLY YOU," I kept my hard gaze on Kyoya, I may have looked calm but my voice was anything but, "YOU DO NOT JUST GO THROUGH MEDICAL RECORDS!"

I took a few deep breaths,  
"Now, get Ritsu and Tetsuya back in here so I can apologize to them for your idiotic actions."  
"Wait," the twins said confused, "why do you want them here?"  
"Well, think of how he must feel," I whispered, "He didn't mean to get me pregnant- which I don't really mind since I do love him and all…but then finding out not only was I raped, near his home no-less, and his child was killed…."  
The hosts and Fumi looked ashamed and looked at the ground.  
"We didn't mean to upset you Eri-chan," Hunny cried as he jumped into my arms, "We're so sorry and we'll go get Ritsu-chan if it makes you feel better!"

I hugged Hunny back,  
"Thanks."

Two hours later, Ritsu and Tetsuya were still silent and I haven't said a word to them yet. Fumi and I managed to convince Tamaki that the best thing he could do right now was to get back on his quest to find who did this me. I knew we wouldn't find anyone, but he did manage to drag every host, Haruhi and Fumi included, with him away from the hospital.

Ritsu finally gathered the courage to speak.  
"The child," he whispered as he looked at me with tears in his eyes, "Was it…"

"Yeah," I answered biting my lip, "Yeah, it was yours…"  
"Just once," Ritsu muttered.  
"One time is all it takes," I breathed.

Tetsuya gripped the arms of the chair tightly- he didn't look happy. I looked at him sadly,  
"Tetsuya….are you okay?"  
He didn't answer me and Ritsu put his hand on Tetsuya's shoulder. Tetsuya relaxed slightly,  
"I…I'm fine."  
I bit my lip,  
"And Ritsu?"  
He looked at me and I continued,  
"I…I'm sorry…that I didn't tell you…that I-"  
He came closer and hugged me as best he could with my still sore injuries,

"I'm sorry that all this happened to you. You were, after all, just a girl far from home, who was turned into a cat…then all this happened…I am sorry. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you- like I should've been…Eri…I…I care about you. I…-"  
I put a finger to his lips,  
"I know….I…I love you too."

We kissed and I saw Tetsuya trying to calm down.  
"Tetsuya…I am sorry too."  
He smiled faintly,

"Thank you…but I think right now I just need some fresh air."

I watched as he left the room. I turned to Ritsu with a smirk,  
"So…you love me?"  
He blushed,

"I…yeah, I think I do."  
I chuckled,  
"I love you too….I just…what are we going to do? About," I gestured to my stomach and he understood.

"What happened…happened," he said cautiously, "but whatever happens from now on, we can do it together."  
I smiled and kissed him,

"That was just a perfect answer, you know that? I feel like I am in some type of twisted romance story or some type of romantic comedy," I winked, "though I don't know what writer would turn me into a cat…"

**Third Person:**

Fumi looked at Mori. She stood by his side as they both stuck to the side-lines, just watching the rest of the host club mess around in the park. Eventually, Tamaki had given up on his quest to bring Eri justice. Though, Fumi had a feeling that after this break he will get back to it.

Fumi looked to Mori,  
"This is all a bit weird, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Just…it honestly is like some twisted, romantic anime-even more messed up than _Inuyasha!"_

He looked confused and Fumi patted his arm,  
"Don't over think that reference."

He was still confused- but let Fumi continue.

"Just…we started here as _animals_ and just like some messed up fan fiction, we end up in an anime that we love…and then all this happens.."  
"I am glad you are here though," Mori said kissing her. Fumi smiled,  
"Yeah, me too."


	13. Epilogue

**Author note: I didn't mean to end this all so soon and I did not mean to end it like this and I am so sorry that I caught up in it and drifted and I do not do that often. Anyway, please check out my other Ouran Host Club fics-  
The Fighter and The Lover (completed)  
Containment Breach** **(completed)**  
**And my newest one, Silence.  
~CWA**  
**(P.S. My two obssessions are now Danny Phantom and Ouran High School Hos Club. Therefore, yeah, you can expect a _lot _****more Ouran Host Club fics- some which are already in the making, just not posted, and for the people who read a lot of my DP fics- I promise more of those as well. Maybe a DPxOuran x-over is in the future...)**

**Epilogue:**

**Eri:**

It's been years since those days at the hospital and me getting over a miscarriage. We never did bring justice to that man that did those terrible things to me. But I was over it- it was in the past. I didn't want to bring justice in the first place really. I just wanted to catch him so he didn't do it to someone else. I regretted that we didn't catch him simply because he could have hurt other people. Ritsu regretted that we didn't catch him- not even the police or Kyoya's police forces- could find him- because Ritsu wanted that man behind bars for what he did.

I was finally able to get over having that miscarriage. I didn't realize how much losing an unborn child could affect someone. I felt worthless. I probably would've ended up hurting myself if not for the support of Fumi and Ritsu. I was glad I had them. In fact, Ritsu and I were a bit over the loss of our unborn child. Mostly because we had another child. She was a year old now and had his natural black hair, but my eyes. She was a sweetheart. I mean, the sting of the loss of our technically first child was still there- but it wasn't as big since we had our little spitfire girl to love now.

Ritsu and I still weren't married though. I mean, we planned to- _wanted_ to. But…we were only nineteen. Yeah, only a year or so since that crazy wish and crazy adventure as a cat…only a year being in a world that a few years ago- I didn't think was real. Still, Ritsu and I were trying to get over some bumps with his family- that apparently didn't want a 'bastard child.' They got over it when they saw the love in our eyes…and how cute our little girl, Faith, was. They didn't have much of a problem with her- or me- anymore. Though, his mother and I still didn't get along.

Tetsuya was doing well. He got over me and is dating this girl named Yuki. She's a sweet girl and a good fit for him. Though, he did keep giving me these glances that made me second-guess that he was actually over me. Either way, he was the godfather of Faith. I almost put Mori in the position of godfather but…decided against it. Though, I knew that if I ever had a second child with Ritsu- and I probably will - that Mori and Fumi would _defiantly_ be the godparents.

Speaking of Mori and Fumi…they were doing well. They married at nineteen and were expecting a child soon. I was happy for them- especially since Mori could actually handle a pregnant, hormonal Fumi. Because geesh, she was…_something._

We never did find a way home, but looking at what I have now- even I miss everything. Even if I was _offered_ a way home…I wouldn't go. Because this, this place, this _life…_this was my new home. And I wouldn't trade it in for anything.


End file.
